Last Goodbye
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: AU - What if Traci answered her phone when Andy called


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

A.N. My muse lately has been Traci/Jerry - not that I'm surprised...

A.N.2 - I get why the writers didn't have a scene like this but I still wish it would have happened.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Andy watched the medics work on Jerry as Sam joined her. She couldn't figure out why they didn't bring a stretcher with them until she heard footsteps and saw two more medics running in. She recognized Caroline right away, the medic who had looked her over just a few hours ago. They had a stretcher with them.

Andy touched Caroline's arm. "You're riding with him," she said in a firm voice.

Caroline nodded. She had been involved in many calls for 15th Division and knew that they trusted her.

The medics quickly moved Jerry onto the stretcher and wheeled him out to the ambulance as Sam and Andy followed.

Two officers from 27th Division were standing outside the house (which made sense, technically the house was within their divisional lines). Sam glanced at them. "Contain the scene and call in Homicide. Tell them to call Detective Luke Callaghan."

One of the officers nodded. It was all Sam needed, he headed down the stairs with Andy on his heels.

"Sam," she said softly, once they were on level ground, "are you okay to drive?"

He glared at her and then noticed Jerry's car. "Take Jerry's car."

She shook her head. "No. Someone will come back for it later." She slipped into the passenger seat. She wasn't letting Sam go anywhere alone, it was his best friend in the ambulance.

Sam hit the sirens and they followed the ambulance to the hospital. The second ambulance (now containing only the driver), followed at a slower pace.

Andy pulled out her cell phone as she glanced at Sam. He was barely holding it together but right now she had to worry about getting in touch with Traci.

The first time she tried, the phone rang until it hit voicemail. "Trace, call me when you get this," was the message she left.

She waited until they had gone through three intersections before trying again.

* * *

It all happened so fast. The contractions went from thirty minutes apart to less than a minute and before they knew it, Noelle was being told to push.

Traci looked over at her former T.O., a woman who she considered a friend. "How are you doing?"

"Anxious to see my baby again, concerned about Gail."

Traci nodded. "They're just doing routine checks. They'll bring your baby back soon. As for Gail, let me check to see what they're up to."

She moved to where she had tossed both of their cell phones and lifted her own. She had two missed calls, a new voicemail, and a few texts. Before she could check her messages, her phone began to ring.

"Hey Andy, what's going on with Gail?"

"Trace..." the exhaustion in her voice was evident, "are you still at Memorial?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Meet us by the emergency room entrance." Andy hung up.

Traci turned back to Noelle. "Something must have happened. Andy asked me to meet her by the emergency room entrance."

Noelle nodded. "Go, I'll be okay."

Traci left Noelle's cell phone next to the bed before hurrying out of the room.

* * *

She beat them to the entrance and was pacing outside when an ambulance pulled up, followed by a squad car.

Andy shot out of the car before Sam shifted into park. "Traci!"

Traci met her halfway. "What's going on?" As she asked, she glanced at the ambulance and saw who they were unloading. "No," she whispered.

Andy grabbed Traci and steadied her. "Knife wound," she said softly. "I knew you would want to see him before they take him into surgery."

Traci nodded and the two women followed the medics into the emergency room, leaving Sam to move the squad car from the emergency entrance.

Jerry was immediately moved into one of the private rooms in the emergency room. Law enforcement always got special attention, and a surgeon was already waiting in the room. The medics had obviously called it in. As he started to assess Jerry's wound, Traci moved towards Jerry's face.

The surgeon was about to stop her when Andy grabbed his arm. "She's his fiance," Andy whispered. "Let her say goodbye." She knew it wasn't good and when the surgeon nodded, he confirmed her fears.

Traci didn't hear Andy's conversation. She moved her hand to brush through Jerry's hair. "Jer," she whispered softly. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead as she slipped her hand into his. "I'm right here."

Jerry's eyes fluttered open. "Trace..." he had trouble focusing.

"I'm right here. I love you Jerry." Tears were streaming down her face. She had seen his wound, had seen the blood seeping out of the white bandage that the medics had used.

Jerry closed his eyes and then forced them open. "Love you Traci, always."

Traci bit her lip and then made a decision. She lifted the oxygen mask. She had to feel his lips on hers. She kissed him and felt his lips moving against hers.

Suddenly she was pulled away. "Jerry!" she cried.

The surgeon spoke. "We have to get him into the OR now."

She noticed that Jerry's hand was still encased in her own. She squeezed gently and his eyes opened again. "I'll be right here, waiting for you, when you get out of surgery." With that, she let the doctors wheel him away before collapsing in Andy's outstretched arms.

Andy let her cry for a few minutes before speaking. "Come Traci. They need this room. We'll go to the surgical waiting room to wait for news." She led her friend to the surgical waiting room. Once there, Traci dissolved in tears again.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she failed to notice when Andy shifted slightly to shrug out of her jacket. She didn't notice when Frank Best walked in, followed by many other officers from the division. She didn't hear Frank ask Sam what was going on, nor did she hear Sam say "stab wound to the abdomen. It's bad." She didn't even notice when Dov approached the two of them and that Dov and Andy had a conversation about Gail.

She didn't notice anything until Andy tensed. She looked up and saw the same surgeon who had been in the ER walking towards them. She tried to stand and almost collapsed. Dov was by her side in an instant and together with Andy, he helped Traci stand.

The doctor came over to her. The words didn't fully register, she knew right away from the look on his face. "No! No! No!" She turned away from Andy for a second trying to internalize the news before she turned back to face her friend. Andy knew just what she needed and wrapped her arms around her friend, gently guiding her to a seated position.

* * *

Months later, when she was able to look back on the day she would be thankful for two things. First, that she had an amazing friend like Andy who was there for her. But more importantly, she was thankful that she had a chance to say goodbye to the man she loved with her heart and soul.

* * *

A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think


End file.
